


Happy Birthday

by taiimako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiimako/pseuds/taiimako
Summary: Ayame knows she shouldn’t be doing this - knows she shouldn’t be touching Naruto like this. He’s young, gods he’s young, but it’s his birthday.In which Ayame makes Naruto's birthday a good one.
Relationships: Ayame/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> fucked up? maybe. couldn't get this idea outta my head, though.

Ayame knows she shouldn’t be doing this - knows she shouldn’t be touching Naruto like this. He’s young, gods he’s young, but it’s his birthday. It’s his birthday and he doesn’t have anyone else, no one to tell him that he’s loved or that he did well in school today. No one to welcome him home into their arms or reassure him after a day where the bullying was just  _ too much _ . 

This is the only way she can show just what she thinks of him - she’s a bit older and yet just as inexperienced, but she tries. She tries her best to guide his hands to the places that make her feel the best. Even when he misses the mark a bit, she encourages him with hushed breaths and soft moans -  _ Yes, Naruto, just like that _ she says,  _ harder, more, yes yes yes.  _

To his credit, he’s a fast learner, and soon the noises she’s making are less fake and more real, which he seems to pick up on (because of  _ course _ he can tell when people aren’t being honest). It only spurs him on, and before long, against all odds he manages to bring her over the edge. She cums with shuddering breaths and sets to returning the favor.

He’s developing nicely, she thinks as she takes him in her hands, in her mouth. She knows her way around these parts even less than she knows her way around her own - the gossiping of women who came to Ichiraku and conversations with her own friends weren’t enough on their own. She strokes him and whispers in his ears -  _ Do you like that, Naruto? Is it good?  _ She sucks his tip gently, watches him buck his hips and try to make her go faster, deeper, harder. She continues at her snail’s pace, taking pride in the way his toes curl. And when finally he gets his release, she coughs a bit and almost chokes, but she swallows all of the bitter fluid.

Luckily for her, she doesn’t have to wait too long before he’s ready to go again - the wonders of youth, she supposes. This is more uncharted territory for them, but the flushes on their faces and their heavy breathing in Naruto’s cramped room betray just how excited they are. She lies back on the bed, spreads her legs wide. When Naruto lines up to enter her, she tenses. Then he’s pushing in - slowly, slowly, slowly, and then she yells a loud  _ fuck!  _ because he’s buried to the hilt inside of her. Gods, he feels so good, better than her haphazard experiments back home, better than anything she could’ve imagined.

He starts moving before she can regain her composure, and she is not fucking ready for it. His technique is non-existent - every thrust is wild and driven by pure instinct and arousal. But it’s enough for her. Enough to make her glad that no one wants to live close to Naruto because she starts to moan and curse. She’s low volume at first, but then she gets louder and louder and closer and  _ closer _ .  _ Yes, Naruto, _ she says,  _ fuck yes! Fuck me, harder! Faster! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!  _ With his usual determination, he obliges.

She doesn’t know how long he lasts, but he makes her cum once, twice, three times and then all of a sudden she can’t count. She can’t speak, can barely  _ speak. _ Unintelligible noises spill out of her mouth, but he seems to get the message. 

She’s already beyond satisfied when he starts to go wild. She knows he’s close then, and she wraps her legs around him.  _ Inside _ , she tells him.  _ Please, cum inside me _ . It’s dangerous, she knows, but she can’t help it - she wants him to feel wanted, wants him to feel like he’s loved. It feels so  _ good  _ when he finally lets go inside of her, like this was something she had always wanted but never knew the words for. He clutches her sweaty body close to his and groans in such a cute way that makes her want to take him for another spin, but she can tell he’s going to be spent after this.

Finally he lets her go, but she brings him right back, whispering to him once more in the darkness of his room -  _ Good job, Naruto. You did great, that felt great.  _ She rubs circles on his back as it rises and falls, as he finally,  _ finally  _ kisses her. They both laugh at the faux pas - they had just fucked without even kissing yet. And as they sit there, intertwined, bathing in the afterglow of their shared experience, she looks him right in his big, blue eyes.

_ I love you,  _ she says.

They hold each other the rest of the night. And if he cries, well, his secret is safe with her.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got outta hand. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but of course my brain was like, "Hey! That other shit you're working on? Forget it. Write 2000 words that weren't supposed to exist."
> 
> So yeah. Here ya go. Hope you enjoy.

Years later, he pays her back.

There was always an undercurrent of _too young too young too young_ that kept them from being together, so after their night together the relationship is kept cordial. He comes to Ichiraku, greets her with an _Ayame!_ and talks their ears off about whatever happened to him that day, day in and day out for the next few years.

Then, one day, he comes into the shop, and he looks like he's one push away from crying. _What's wrong,_ she asks.

 _I'm leaving the village,_ he says.

It's only for three years, and it's so he can train - with one of the Sannin, of all people! - but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Her father says that his ramen is on the house that night, and Naruto, of course, eats until he gets sick. They spend his last night in Konoha making sure that night is one he'll remember and carry close to his heart. Then, when he's gone, when they have the shop to themselves, they cry - her more than her father, but Naruto had left his mark on him as he did with anyone else.

So it is that she doesn't see Naruto for 3 years.

When he comes back, he's grown quite a bit - she has too - and she can see him growing into himself. He's more confident, more worldly, but in the end he's still Naruto. Still _her_ Naruto. He still comes by whenever he can to eat with them - sometimes bringing his friends, sometimes by himself, but always with the same enthusiasm and loyalty that he's always had.

He's there, eyes shadowed with grief after his mentor dies. He's there, riding the high of his newfound fame after he stops whatever razed half of Konoha to the ground. He's there with his old team - _all_ of them, even the runaway Uchiha - after he frees the world from what would've been an eternal sleep in a false paradise. Throughout it all, he never stops coming and she never stops feeding him.

Then it's her 22nd birthday.

She's closing up shop for the night when he comes through the door. _May I come in_ , he asks. _Sure,_ she says. She serves him a bowl of his favorite, and they talk as if nothing has changed. As if he isn't an adult, as if her father isn't discussing marriage and children, as if Naruto and Ayame are still just customer and cook.

When he finishes his bowl, however, he stands up. Walks behind the counter. Fixes her with a look that belies the serious intent behind whatever he's going to say next. Against all odds, against all logic, she finds a part of herself that she thought buried away long ago and _hopes_.

"Ayame," he starts.

His face is illuminated by stray moonlight filtering in through the gap in the cloth. He looks ethereal in the beams, like an angel. She stares into the deep blue of his eyes and allows herself to get lost in them.

He's beautiful.

"I never forgot, y'know." He closes the gap between them, leaving their bodies flush against each other. She has to strain her neck a bit to look up at him, and _wow_ , when did that happen? She breaks from her musing when she finally processes what he's just said - never forgot?

"Never forgotten what, Naruto?" She hopes she looks coy, alluring, _sexy_ \- she doesn't have much practice flirting, and her body isn't the most fit or the most attractive, but she has to hope that she's enough.

The look he gives her ignites something in her core, something that has her wanting to press her legs closer together and relieve herself as she often did on her days off. She instead settles for pressing closer to him, bringing their lips within a hair's breadth of each other.

Instead of answering verbally, he settles on kissing her. She kisses him back with a fervor she didn't even know existed within her beyond the occasional fantasy. She explores every inch of him with her hands, feeling the way his battles have shaped him over the years. He feels different - more solid, more sturdy. She can practically feel the chakra thrumming beneath the surface of his skin.

He seems to revel in her body, too. He grabs haphazardly, as if she'd disappear into thin air at any minute. Still, his hands on her make her feel _wanted_ , _desirable_ , so she melts into his touch and lets him have his fun. She moans into him and pushes her body ever closer whenever he brushes against a sensitive area. She's practically grinding against him now, she wants him so _badly_.

When they separate, faces flushed and breaths heavy, it's only so he can carry her - _he's carrying her, how hot is that_ \- into the back room and set her on top of a crate of supplies. She wonders just what he's about to do, and then in one fell swoop her pants are off and her legs are spread wide open.

She only has a moment to think - _oh my god -_ before he's diving toward her headfirst. She cries loudly as he starts to move his tongue around down there. He's hitting so many of the best spots, some she didn't even know she _had_ until now. His hands dig into her thighs as he fiercely eats her out, and _god_ she can't imagine how she lived without this until now. It's a shocking reversal of the night they had together, and she couldn't be happier about it.

She knots her hands in his hair, forcing his tongue deeper into her. Then, he starts to lick the swollen nub of her clit while dipping two fingers inside of her, and it takes everything she has not to let the whole village know just how good Naruto is making her feel. As it is, she settles for moaning just loudly enough for Naruto to hear - unlike the first time, none of it is faked for his encouragement. "Naruto, please! Keep going!"

She feels that familiar warmth seep through her, but it's so much greater than it usually is. It swells up, a wave of pleasure that eclipses any she could have fathomed on her own. Then, without preamble, it crashes down on her, and she nearly blacks out from the powerful climax. She wails his name as her legs shake and tighten around Naruto's head - she can't bring herself to apologize for nearly choking him, mostly because she can't even _think_ in the first place.

When she finally comes down, she knows she isn't satisfied. Normally, she might have been, but she wants _more_ and she knows he does too. His eyes are drinking in the sight of her - how must she look to him? Chest heaving, face red, skin sweaty, and oh-so- _wet_. She saw how he was restraining himself from just taking her right there. He must've been afraid for her, nervous that she might not want to go any further.

"Naruto," she starts, and he flinches. "I appreciate that you respect me… but I need you to fuck me. Right now." His eyes widen - he hadn't known she could be that vulgar - but that's all it takes. His pants are off just as quickly as hers were, and now she's staring at his throbbing member.

Puberty had done its job, it seemed, because Naruto was bigger than he was before, to the point where Ayame was a bit nervous. Was that really going to fit in her? She had no frame of reference for what could and what couldn't. She wasn't going to let that stop her, though. She wanted Naruto and she wanted him _badly_. So, Ayame steels herself, moves a bit closer so Naruto is lined up with her entrance, and she smiles up at him. "Go ahead."

He does, and _fuck!_ It's a testament to how wet she is that he slides in without any issue at all. In a matter of seconds, he's sheathed inside of her, and she has to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her - he is _much_ bigger than he was all those years ago. She doesn't trust herself to speak, but Naruto isn't currently moving, and that's a problem. She wraps her legs around his waist, forcing him _deeper_ somehow, and he seems to get the message.

It's much different than it was years ago. Naruto, while still inexperienced, now has years of training and strength to make up the difference. He's more perceptive than he seems, and as usual, he is a quick learner. He's taking it slowly at first with languid strokes that have her keening each time he moves in and out. He seems to lose his patience with this, though, because it isn't long before he's speeding up - faster, faster, faster until he's pounding her without mercy.

Her voice is hoarse at this point, but she can't stop herself. She can't keep her volume down, either - that idea is long gone. She can barely hear his own grunts and moans over her loud cries of pleasure. If anyone walked by the shop, they'd surely hear the two in the middle of their tryst, and the thought only makes it feel _better_ for her.

Sooner than she expected, she's peaking again, and this orgasm is just as good - if not better - than the last one. But Naruto doesn't spare her, and he fucks her through her climax.

She can barely feel her legs at this point. All that matters is his cock slipping in and out over and over and over and over until she's a pile of quivering limbs and sensual sounds. Her thoughts are filled with _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_. She can't tell if she's saying his name out loud or not, but each thought is rewarded with a jerk of his hips or a harder thrust, so she imagines he understands.

Finally, _finally,_ he seems to lose control, and Ayame knows this means that he's close. She is too, and her brain is too addled to think of anywhere else for him to cum. On her chest? On her face? Maybe some other night, but right now? When she hasn't had him in years? When she's this close to losing her mind over how good he is?

There's only one place she'd let him do it.

She manages to lift her jelly-like legs up and around his waist, keeping him inside of her. She knows he could break out if he wanted; not only is he a ninja, he might be the strongest their world had ever seen. Still, he doesn't offer any resistance as his hands grip her waist tighter and her screams get louder and louder and _louder_ until - !

"Ayame!"

"Naruto!"

She feels him cum as she does, his sticky seed spilling into her as it did all those years ago. He throbs as streams of the stuff fill her up, and she moans at the feeling. In her state, she feels as if she wouldn't want anyone to cum anywhere else for the rest of her life - it's just too good.

After he empties himself and she stops shaking, she takes the time to examine him once more. He's sweaty too, this time, and his face is just as red as hers (she imagines). There's something indescribable in his eyes, though, and before she can ask what it is, he speaks up.

"I never stopped loving you, Ayame…" Despite what they had just finished doing, this seems to embarrass him more. To his credit, he doesn't look away. "All these years, whenever I thought about the girl I'd wanna spend the rest of my life with… it's always you. I always see you."

She feels that long-buried part of her swell up with love - no use in running from it, cause that's what it is, what it _always has been_. He loves her, and she…

"Naruto…" Her hand comes up to caress his cheek, and she brings his head to hers once more. "I love you, too. I always have."

Where their previous kiss was an expression of lust and want, this one is the result of years of emotions kept secret from everyone. Ayame pours as much of her love into it as she can, and she thinks Naruto does the same. She loves him so much, loves everything about him, and she wants him to know that. She doesn't want him to have another day in his life where he thinks he isn't loved, not even for a second.

When they finish, they can't help but stay in each other's embrace. Ayame knows she needs to clean up the mess, but she doesn't want their night to end just yet.

"Hey, Naruto," she looks up at him and tries for another flirty look. She doesn't know if it works or not. "How about we spend the night at my apartment for the night?"

He agrees enthusiastically.

The lovers don't sleep much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! All of my links are [here](https://linktr.ee/taiimako)!


End file.
